Super Bass
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Brittany needs the right guy for her to go to the Valentine's Day Party with her at school. Will Alvin be the right guy for her? POVs! A little songfic. AxB


**Nicki Minaj is comin' out with a new music video soon with the song 'Super Bass'! ^^ I'M SO EXCITED! I LOVE the song! I just had to make a one-shot with Alvin and Britt with this song.** XD

**~Everyone in this story is about 16, 17 or 18 years old. :) Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Super Bass ~ an Alvittany One-shot<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Today was my 2nd favorite holiday... Valentine's Day! And already a lot of guys were asking me out to the Valentine's Day Party that was going to be held in the school's gym tonight.

I was so excited, and I loved all the attention that I was getting from all these guys. But I knew none of them were the right guy that I would go to the party with. They all mostly cared about how I looked, and not for who I am.

I just wanted someone who would like me from the inside and not outside.

They were all mostly jocks that were asking me out, and I rejected them all. They all were just not the right guy.

When Mrs. Peterson, the teacher, walked inside the classroom, the jocks immediately went back to their seats.

"Okay, everyone," Mrs. Peterson began, "We have a new student joining our class today, and his name is Alvin Seville."

Everyone including me looked at the boy that was standing in front of the classroom. He had a red cap on his head backwards, a red T-shirt with a black jacket, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

His hair was kinda messy, and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes that I had ever seen. I've got to admit... he's actually pretty cute.

**Alvin's POV**

I just stood there in front of the classroom waiting for the teacher Mrs. Peterson to tell me where to sit. I looked at everyone that was staring at me.

Almost all the girls were staring me in awe, and mostly all of them were pretty. But the most prettiest girl I saw was the one with long auburn hair that was wearing a pink blouse and light-blue jeans.

Her icy blue eyes were very beautiful, and her makeup that she wore made her even more pretty.

"Alvin, you can sit in front of Brittany," Mrs. Peterson told me, "Brittany, please raise your hand." I almost smiled when the girl that I secretly now liked raised her hand. But I gotta remember her name.. Brittany...

I made my way over to my desk and sat down. As soon as I sat down at my desk, almost everybody that was around me began talking to me and introducing theirselves.

Mrs. Peterson quieted everyone down and began passing out the papers that was our assignment for the day. Ugh... I hate school-work. After I wrote my name on my paper, I turned around in my desk to talk to the girl that I sat in front of.

"Brittany, right?" I asked coolly. She nodded. "Is this your favorite subject? Math?" I asked.

**Brittany's POV**

I twirled a lock of my hair with my finger nervously. "No, not really," I replied and bit my lower lip. He smiled. His smiled could just make any girl melt, especially me.

"Um, uh so... what's your favorite subject?" I asked him. "Well I really don't have a favorite subject, but I like playing basketball and football."

"That's cool."

He stared at me for a while. I giggled softly. "It's not polite to stare you know," I said jokingly. He smiled at me again.

"Alvin, turn around and pay attention, please," Mrs. Peterson said and Alvin turned around to face the front.

**Alvin's POV**

She seems nice. Maybe I could sit by her at lunch.

* * *

><p>After 2 more classes I went through, it was finally time for lunch. I had already made a lot of friends, and had a lot of attention by a lot of girls. I liked this attention on my first day.<p>

After I had gotten my lunch, my new friends were wanting me to sit with them at their table. But I wanted to sit with Brittany to get to know her more.

I found Brittany sitting with her own friends at a table. I sighed as I was going to be the only boy sitting at the table. When I sat by Brittany, she automatically noticed me.

"Hi." She exclaimed as her face brightened. "Hey, Brittany," I said and gave her a warm smile. One of her friends gasped. "Brittany I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" The girl exclaimed. "Um, he's not my boyfriend," Brittany stated.

"Well is he your cousin?" Another one of Brittany's friends asked. "No. We're just friends... I guess." Brittany answered. "Well you have a cute friend there,"

I smiled. "Thank you," I said. The girl giggled. After I ate some of my food, I listened to Brittany's friends gossip for a while and then asked Brittany, "Are you in any sports?" "Well-" Brittany began.

"She's the captain of the school's cheerleading-squad." Brittany's friend interrupted. Brittany glared at her.

"So, do you have gym class today next period?" I asked her. I hope she did. I could spend more time with her that way. "Actually I do," She answered. Yes!

When the bell rung, I quickly threw my trash away and walked beside Brittany. "Can I walk you to class?" I asked. Brittany chuckled softly. "Okay." She replied.

While I walked her to class, I began telling her all the crazy adventures me and my brothers, Simon and Theodore had been through when we were kids. She laughed at all the hilarious parts that was in my stories. Her laugh was very cute.

* * *

><p>When we got to the gym, she told me that she had to go change into her cheerleading outfit to practice. I had to change into my gym clothes so we had to go our seperate ways to change.<p>

**Brittany's POV**

I went to the girls' changing room and changed into my cheerleading outfit. As I waited for the other cheerleaders to finish changing, I sat down in a chair thinking about Alvin Seville.

He was so funny and sweet. I can't believe he actually offered to walk me to class. No boy has ever did that before. It had made me feel like I was a special girl to Alvin. I smiled as I thought about how cute he was.

"Brittany," I heard someone call my name. It was Courtney, one of my friends. "You ready to practice?" "Yep," I answered as I stood up and went with the other girls to practice our cheerleading.

Since I was the captain of the cheerleading-squad, I helped improve the flaws that some of the girls on the squad made while they practiced.

On the other side of the gym, I could see Alvin wearing a white muscle-shirt and black basketball shorts playing basketball with the guys. I giggled when I saw Alvin make a slam-dunk and started hanging onto the rim of the goal.

When he jumped down he noticed me and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Are you and him going out?" Courtney asked and pointed her finger at Alvin. "No. We're just.. friends," I replied and rubbed my arm. "Well do you like him more than a friend?" Courtney asked. "Well... kinda..." I admitted shyly.

"Well, ask him to the party." Courtney suggested simply with her arms folded. "But, we've just met..." I said, trying to make an excuse to not ask Alvin to the Valentine's Day Party. For some reason I was too shy to ask him.

"So?" Courtney said. I sighed. "I'll think about it." I said. Courtney playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to the others. Should I ask Alvin to the party?

After the last bell rung, I changed into my regular clothes and walked out the gym. I was happy that Alvin ran up beside me and walked with me. "Can I walk you home?" He asked. I smiled. "Sure."

**Alvin's POV**

While I walked her home, we were very quiet. I noticed that Brittany would throw occasional glances at me, and I would glance at her. I didn't know what to talk about, and neither did Brittany.

"Alvin," Brittany spoke soflty. Now she had seemed... shy.

"Yes, Brittany?" I replied.

"I know we've only known each other for just one day," She said, "A-And today _is_ V-Valentine's Day, and-and there's this.. _p-party _at school t-tonight..."

"Uh-huh..." I said, curious to know what she was getting at. "And I was thinking... m-maybe.. y-you could, um.. be my... d-date at the party..." She said. She looked up at me with her pretty icy blue eyes for an answer.

I gave her my best grin. "Of course. I'll be your date," I said. She smiled at me happily.

Honestly, I was so HAPPY right now! The girl that I liked had asked me to the Valentine's Day Party. And I was even more happy because she was the right girl.

At my old school, I was asked out by a lot of girls... but none of them were the _right_ girl. Brittany was sweet and not snobby like the other girls that asked me out at my old school. She also listens to me when I talk to her, and gives me her attention, which was what I really liked about her.

She was just... perfect for me. I smiled as I thought about it.

When we got to her house, I gave Brittany a hug and she hugged me back. The hug lasted about 8 seconds and she gave me an unexpected kiss on my cheek which made me blush instantly.

"Um... I-I'll pick you up at 7," I said almost in a whisper. "See you at 7." She giggled, and walked inside the house. I could feel a goofy smile creep upon my face as my cheek felt warm where Brittany had kissed me.

* * *

><p>At about six forty something tonight, I changed into a white T-shirt that had a big black 'A' in the middle, navy blue jeans, my regular black shoes and red cap, and a red jacket. After I put some cologne on and picked a pink rose from our garden, Simon had drove me to Brittany's house and Theodore came along.<p>

**Brittany's POV**

I admired myself in my mirror in my bedroom. I was wearing a hot-pink dress that went to my knees, and black stilettos with straps. My hair was down and straight, and my makeup had matched my dress. After I sprayed some perfume on me, Eleanor called from downstairs, "Brittany, the boys are here..."

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to meet up with my sisters outside. Jeanette walked up to a tall boy who was wearing glasses like she does, and Eleanor walked up to a boy that was a little chubby like she was. They must've been Alvin's brothers.

"Hey, Brittany. You look great," Alvin greeted when he walked up to me. I smiled. "So do you," I could see Alvin blushing. "This is for you," He said as he handed me a beautiful pink rose. "Aw thank you, Alvin. That's really sweet of you," I said joyfully.

Alvin's blush became darker as he smiled.

When all 6 of us got into the car, I sat by Alvin and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating faster than it should be. I could feel Alvin's arm wrap around my waist.

We finally arrived at the party 10 minutes later. We were greeted by our friends as we all went into the gym. There were pink, white and red decorations everywhere, and music was filled in the huge gym.

Alvin had happily grabbed my hand and guided me to a spot in the gym to dance with him. After the song faded away, I was happy that me and my sisters' favorite song by Nicki Minaj had came on...

_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooler system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a muthaf-ckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' h*e<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_This one is for the boys in the polos_  
><em>Entrepeneur n-ggas in the moguls<em>  
><em>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<em>  
><em>But I think I like him better when he dolo<em>  
><em>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<em>  
><em>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<em>  
><em>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<em>  
><em>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<em>  
><em>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<em>  
><em>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
><em>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<em>  
><em>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<em>  
><em>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<em>  
><em>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

Alvin and I laughed when we struck a silly pose together when the song faded away. We gave each other a hug with happiness. Yep, he had that super bass.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that a cute AxB one-shot? :D<strong>

**REVIEW! I wanna know whatcha think ^^**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
